gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DocVinewood
Images Hey man, could you get some better pics of Lester's Warehouse and more pictures of the Strawberry Station (lower section, underneath, the loop road thingy, and more of the station platform in general)? :) Monk Talk 12:58, February 24, 2018 (UTC) :Ps, if you're on PS4, you can use the Rockstar Editor to record clips in an area, then go to the clip, edit the camera angle, hide the HUD and use the PS4's screenshot feature to get 1080p images, rather than use Snapmatic/Social Club whose images are much smaller :) Monk Talk 13:01, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Buildings Hey Doc. How would you go about creating an article on a building in-game that doesn't have an in-game name? I've found this building opposite 707 Vespucci, which has a Post OP depot and a subway-based takeaway store, but it doesn't have a name mentioned anywhere. It's clearly based on this building in downtown LA, and oh look, there's a delivery van just nearby :p I have a tonne of details and images for the article but no idea what to call it. - Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 12:07, May 25, 2018 (UTC) :I've taken note of that building in the past - due to the Post Op Couriers branding which isn't yet covered on the Post Op page. The Bite! store is only on the west side of the ground floor. I'd say we could name it after the primary tenant i.e. Post Op Couriers Building as it appears to have the letterbox signage aka "naming rights" on the corner of Vespucci and Alta. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:31, May 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Sounds logical, yeah, I can see that the building is predominantly post OP's property, Post OP couriers can be seen outside anyway. I'll work on it soon. - Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 12:56, May 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I agree, naming it after Post Op Couriers is the best choice in my opinion. I would personally just mention the building and add images to the Post Op page, but it's your choice. DocVinewood (talk) 14:44, May 25, 2018 (UTC) LSFD Hey, as per my joblist on my user page, feel free to dump all my old 2014 images with letterboxing from the individual stations too. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:49, September 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Understood. I still don't have images of LSIA Fire Station, but the article really needs new ones. DocVinewood (talk) 10:00, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Question Why did you removed the fact that you get a random wanted star when doing nothing in GTA Online as a Trivia? Please explain why. I don't know why you did that. NeilTheCoolDude (talk) :The reason has been given in the edit summary. Read the article closely. Noirlime Talk | I understand what you say Doc. In GTA Online, one star can attain sometimes when driving a stolen car. Something in the article of the Stretch.... When scrolling the article of the Stretch, I noticed that although the limo in GTA: CW ''is not called a Stretch, in the "Design" subtopic of the Stretch, there is a ''GTA: CW ''subsection in it. I have considered removing that subsection, but I just wanna check if this action is warrented. TransportFan2014 (talk) 09:55, October 11, 2018 (UTC)TransportFan2014TransportFan2014 (talk) 09:55, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Flashback FM LCS Logo I hate to bug you DocVinewood, but could you do something for me? On the Flashback FM talk page, I mentioned something about the stations logo in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories being different from the one in Grand Theft Auto III. I wrote it down on the talk page over two months ago and no one has replied to me yet surprisenly. I noticed the different logo in the game options section and I also noticed the image of the logo on Logopedia and added a link to it. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 19:50, December 20, 2018 (UTC) :I got your message on my talk page. Thanks for adding the logo and thanks for replying DocVinewood! --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 20:35, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Wishing all Staff members a late Merry Christmas and a Happy and Prosperous New Year! My apologies for the late greetings, I took a break from editing during the holiday period. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 02:25, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a Request for Promotion to the position of '''Bureaucrat'. Please vote and/or comment when you are available. This message was sent to all Staff members. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:56, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Deleted image May I ask which image got deleted of mine? If it's about by profile pic on my page, It's still there.Pizzahut16 (talk) 16:12, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :Yes it was your profile image, and no it's not there anymore. Even if you only use it in your profile, you still need to name it respecting the Media Policy. Thanks. DocVinewood (talk) 16:21, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Re: Dummy edits Greetings. I indeed do recall your expressions of concern regarding my repeated edits, and rest assured that I am attempting to reduce the number of edits that I make. However, I must mention that the preview feature is unavailable in the – which I often use for non-coding edits – since the VisualEditor is essentially a preview in itself, though some elements do not appear properly on it. However, as I already mentioned to Sean, I will no doubt occasionally miss minor errors when I am editing large articles, which will necessitate further edits. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 19:58, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Regarding the "ImageDeleted" template Hello again. Just to inform you, the "ImageDeleted" template is now able to accomodate your signature within the template itself by using signature=~~~~, sig=~~~~ or 4=~~~~. Feel free to use it in that manner if you wish, though you may continue signing outside the template if you prefer. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 05:30, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for the heads up. DocVinewood (talk) 16:07, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Dopealicious FM Billboard I hate to bug you DocVinewood, but could you do another thing for me? On the Dopealicious FM talk page, I mentioned something about trying to find a billboard ad for the station. However, the best photo I could find until recently was a night view of Los Santos, which the billboard could barley be seen. Today, I found saw that the photo of the East Los Santos Cluckin' Bell had a slightly better view of the billboard and decided to replaced the photo that is already on the Dopealicious article. It's better than nothing, but it still won't do. I had made the suggestion on the Dopealicious talk page about two months ago and it's so far been ignored. Could a good quality ad for the station be added to the article? I was able to find a decent quality photo of a billboard on the web and have linked it below and I think this one will do. http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_dmMLpk7TNNg/TRXvEFZHe_I/AAAAAAAAAE8/jBxWz4wdog4/s1600/gallery10.jpg I would appreciate that very much. If my request is done, could you reply either back here or on the Dopealicious FM talk page. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 16:20, February 13, 2019 (UTC) :I got your reply about the Dopealicious FM billboard on that articles talk page. Thanks for answering me! --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 20:05, February 14, 2019 (UTC) New Page Please check out the new page I added just now named No Joker as well as the page I previously added Muscle Peach. Thank you very much for the proper formatting and appropriate content that I was unable to provide. Steve316 (talk) 15:52, March 6, 2019 (UTC) :No problem. I was posting in your talk page at the same time you posted in mine, I've just seen your message. DocVinewood (talk) 16:21, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Thank you Doc, I am very new to all this although I learned some rules and regulations that I wasn't aware of and its my pleasure to keep adding relevant images or pages on this wiki and I'm sure you will guide me whenever I do wrong. Steve316 (talk) 16:25, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Resignation It's sad to see you go, man, considering you did great in the wiki regarding images for locations and other stuff. At this point, it's more about "contributing for the best" than "contributing the most", so your contributions are still appreciated. And yeah, I see what you mean by "losing interest in GTA and the wiki". At least I will eventually have the same fate in the future. oof Hope you stay well around there, friend, and remember, there is still an opportunity for a return. :) -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:03, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :I echo Cam's sentiments Doc. I can fully understand your point of view, I've felt the same way myself at times. It's been a pleasure to get to know you on the Wiki, and I hope you'll still stick around, you'll always be welcome here. Take care my friend. Sam Talk 18:40, June 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks guys, I'll surely still stick around, just not much at least during this Summer. See you around :) DocVinewood (talk) 14:40, June 17, 2019 (UTC)